dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saga podróży kosmicznych
saga ta jest wstępem do serii Dragon Ball GT, odbywającej się pięć (zgodnie z Daizenshuu) lat po zakończeniu Dragon Ball Z. Jest to również część serii, która próbuje odzyskać ducha Dragon Balla. Ma ona bardziej komiczny charakter oraz dużo przygód , a nie ciężki charakter Dragon Ball Z.saga ta jest wstępem do serii Dragon Ball GT, odbywającej się pięć (zgodnie z Daizenshuu) lat po zakończeniu Dragon Ball Z. Jest to również część serii, która próbuje odzyskać ducha Dragon Balla. Ma ona bardziej komiczny charakter oraz dużo przygód , a nie ciężki charakter Dragon Ball Z. W związku z tym wielu fanów było rozczarowanych, więc Funimation przerwało pierwsze 16 odcinków tej sagi i zaczęła nową (poważniejszą) sagę od 17 odcinka. Jednak wydali oni pierwsze 16 odcinków tej sagi pod tytułem ,,The Lost Episodes'' pl. ,,Stracone odcinki''. Fabuła ]] Smocze kule z czarnymi gwiazdkami Son Gokū ćwiczy z Ūbem w komnacie ducha i czasu niszcząc przy okazji pałac Dende. Pilaf ze swoimi ludźmi przybywa do Boskiego Pałacu by skraść czarnogwiazdkowe smocze kule. Udaje mu się je odnaleźć, ale spotykają Gokū, który łapie wystrzelone przez nich rakiety. Pilaf mówi jakby było dobrze, gdyby Gokū był dzieckiem. Smok spełnia jego życzenie i kule rozlatują się po kosmosie. Gang Pilafa napada na bank. Pan, która akurat ma randkę jest świadkiem walki gangu z policją. Dziewczynka obezwładnia napastników i ratuje zakładniczkę. Pan idzie z kolegą na spacer, będąc świadkiem napadu pomaga obezwładnić przestępców, powodując strach swego kolegi. Wściekła spotyka odmłodzonego Gokū i nie poznaje go, traktuje go jak małe dziecko. Dopiero Muten Rōshi, który również przybył do miasta rozpoznaje Gokū i mówi jej o tym. Dziadek i wnuczka wracają do domu. Chichi jest zawiedziona odmłodzeniem męża. Cała rodzina Son zastanawia co robić, Videl pociesza teściową. Kaiō mówi im o tym, że jeśli nie zbiorą smoczych kul z powrotem, Ziemia wybuchnie. Dowiadując się o zagrożeniu dla Ziemi, bohaterowie postanawiają wyruszyć w kosmos. Trunks jest zajęty pracą w Korporacji, pracownicy cały czas dodają mu nowych zajęć, a partnerzy biznesowi domagają się spotkań. Vegeta zmusza go do lotu. Son Goten jest zajęty randkami. Bulma buduje statek kosmiczny. Na nich patrzą Vegeta i Bra Pan chce pomóc przy budowie statku kosmicznego, ale rodzice nie chcą jej pomocy, wchodzi więc do statku, kopie w ścianę odkształca ją i przysłania uszkodzenie szafką, przyciska guzik i statek startuje z nią, Trunksem i odmłodzonym Gokū. Goten jest szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ nie musi odwoływać randki i umawia się z Palace do kina. Uszkodzony przez Pan silnik odpada ! Imegga Przyjaciele lądują na planecie Imegga. Tam chcą kupić części zamienne do swojego statku, ale Olmeczanie wciskają im mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Przyjaciele trafiają też do hotelu, w którym liczniki podają ceny usług, uciekają z niego i trafią do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków. Rodzina opowiada im o sytuacji ekonomicznej na swojej planecie. Przyjaciele wracają do statku, który zostaje im skonfiskowany przez roboty Don Kyā, na pustyni spotykają Gila, który zjada ich radar. Gokū łapie go, ponieważ Pan i Trunks nie dają rady. Pan, Gokū i Trunks próbują odnaleźć statek kosmiczny, Gokū namierza komorników, ale jest za mały, by się teleportować. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach przyjaciele włamują się do zamku Don Kyā, który decyduje sprzedać ich statek na złom. Początkowo Ziemianie chcą wykraść statek, ale robią hałas i zwracają uwagę strażników. Trunks i Gokū walczą z nimi, Pan wykrada statek, uciekają razem dźwigiem. Trunks chce naprawić statek, ale brakuje mu części, a Gokū chce jeść. Okazuje się, że znaleziony przez owoc jest owadem i ucieka. Przyjaciele wracają na targ, ale kupcy na widok Pan zamykają sklepy. Ziemianie znajdują listy gończe rozwieszone na budynkach, Pan zrywa je. Przybywa policja. Przyjaciele ukrywają się. Poszukują ich też żołnierze Don Kyā, Ledgic, Sheela i Gale. Ziemianie ukrywają się na dachu, Gokū straszy kobietę, która wyszła rozwiesić pranie, tym samym zwracając na nich uwagę policji. Uciekając wpadają do mieszkania Eskara i jego żony. Starsze małżeństwo daje im jeść, opowiada o sytuacji na planecie. Okazuje się, że im też odebrano statek. Przyjaciele postanawiają się poddać. Po dotarciu do zamku Don Kyā obezwładniają jego żołnierzy. Trunks ratuje Pan, która wpadła w pole elektryczne, a Gokū pokonuje Ledgica. Ledgic odchodzi od Don Kyā i obiecuje Gokū rewanż. Don Kyā godzi się zmienić prawo na Olmek i oddaje ludziom ich dokumenty, na mocy, których zabrano im majątki oraz statki kosmiczne. Przyjaciele dostarczają je do miasta. Mieszkańcy są im wdzięczni. Po naprawie statku okazuje się, że Gil może pełnić funkcje radaru i wskazuje położenie smoczej kuli. Pan i reszta lecą we wskazane miejsce. Mommāsu Trafiają na planetę Mommāsu. Wszystko tam jest olbrzymie, drzewa, kwiaty, zwierzęta. Trunks i Gokū odnajdują kulę, ale upada na nią jabłko, które zabiera ptak i zanosi je olbrzymowi. Pan przebiera się za pszczelą królową i skacze po kwiatach. Pszczoły zabierają ją do ula, gdzie karmią ją nektarem i każą pilnować larw. Pan ucieka, spotyka Gokū i Trunksa, którzy uwalniają prawdziwą królową z sieci pająka. Pszczoły goniące Pan, spotykają prawdziwą królową i odlatują razem z nią do ula. Przyjaciele czując zapach ryby odnajdują olbrzyma jedzącego posiłek. Mężczyzna zjada jabłko ze smoczą kulą, która wbija mu się do zęba. Son wybija mu zęba przy pomocy Kamehame-Hy. Przyjaciele wyjmują z dziury w zębie kulę, oddają olbrzymowi ząb i radzą myć zęby po jedzeniu. Gill traci energię, a przyjaciele odlatują z Planety Wielkich Zwierząt. Kelbo Przyjaciele trafiają na Gelbo. Tam docierają do wioski, w której znajduje się smocza kula. Stanowi ona biżuterię Leny, która ma zostać żoną Zoūnamy. Nadchodzi potwór, który wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi poprzez ruchy wąsów. Po rozmowie z nim Lena mdleje. Pan postanawia walczyć z Zūnamą. Tymczasem Gokū kradnie z kuchni jedzenie, denerwując miejscowe kucharki. Chce go upić i obciąć mu wąsy. Początkowo przynętą, która przebierze się za Lenę ma być Gokū, ale jej ubranie jest na niego za duże, więc Trunks przebiera się za dziewczynę by odciąć potworowi wąsy, którymi ten wyczuwa trzęsienie Ziemi. Zūnama zabiera Trunksa do wnętrza wulkanu, który jest jego domem, kiedy potwór szuka dla niego sukienki, chłopak gubi perukę i przedstawia się jako Teresa. Pan, Gokū i Doma trafiają do jego kryjówki. Trunks podaje Zūnamie alkohol, ale ten nie pije. Chłopak polewa alkoholem ciastka i daje potworowi, w ten sposób upijając go. Pojawiają się Doma, Gil, Gokū i Pan. Trunks przebiera się w męskie ciuchy i walczy z Zūnamą, który zasypia. Doma obcina mu jeden wąs. Potwór budzi się i wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi. Pod wpływem alkoholu nie jest w stanie ocenić, kiedy ono się kończy i drga dalej po jego zakończeniu. Przyjaciele orientują się w sytuacji, Pan mówi Zūnamie o jego podstępie. Okazuje się, że ciało Zūnamy reaguje na aktywność sejsmiczną i w miarę jak ona rośnie potwór odwiedza wioskę Kelbo. Nadciąga wybuch wulkanu wszyscy uciekają z wulkanu, Gokū odpycha potok lawy kamehame-Hą. Po opuszczeniu jeziora połączonego z komorą wulkanu, Gokū niszczy górę. Doma wraca do Leny, która oddaje im smoczą kulę, którą kradnie Bon Para i ucieka na statek kosmiczny. Zūnama zostaje w wiosce pod warunkiem, że będzie ostrzegać jej mieszkańców przed trzęsieniami ziemi. Beehay Przyjaciele ruszają za braćmi Parapara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Komputer proponuje braciom zaprowadzić wojowników na planetę zamieszkaną przez mięsożerne gąsienice, Mūmy. Parapara uciekają, a Trunks goni ich musząc po drodze ominąć pas meteorów, z którymi zderza się przez zbytnią pewność siebie. Pan jest wściekła. Bracia zawodzą ich na planetę Beehay. Sami lecą na Planetę Lūd, gdzie Dolltaki zmienia w lalkę najemnika, który nie zdobył smoczej kuli. Siłą mężczyzny zostaje dodana do mocy Lūda. Dolltaki mówi braciom, że przeoczyli jedną kulę, ale pozwala im po nią wrócić. Bracia wracają na Beehay, gdzie nie rozchodzą się fale radiowe i Gill nie może namierzyć smoczej kuli. Mūmy atakują Ziemian. Kiedy przyjaciołom nie udaje się uciec, opuszczają statek i walczą z gąsienicami, ale ich ataki odbijają się od głów potworów. Bracia wykorzystują sytuację iw chodzą na ich statek, by odnaleźć przeoczoną kulę. Pan i reszta walczą z Mūmami nie dając im rady, a bracia przeszukują ich statek. Gdy nie znajdują kuli obserwują walkę Gokū i reszty ze statku. Gokū zauważa, że końce gąsienic są słabo chronione i udaje mu się kilka powstrzymać. Trunks i Pan wiążą kilka gąsienic na supełki. Po walce z gąsienicami bracia obezwładniają Pan i resztę przy pomocy tańca, pierwszy zaczyna tańczyć Gill, potem Pan, Trunks i Gokū. Taniec ich wyczerpuje, ale wabi też Mūmy, które straszą braci. Dzięki gąsienicą udaje im się uciec, bohaterowie obezwładniają braci i wiążą, Gokū je, a Pan z Gillem przeszukują ich statek. Nie znajdują kuli, ale Gill odczytuje słowa z ekranu głównego komputera, który bierze je za komendę głosową i wraca na Lūd z Pan i robotem na pokładzie. Oboje lecą na planetę Lūd. Gokū i Trunks zostają na Beehay. Tymczasem Dolltaki zmienia w lalki jeńców, którzy zaatakowali Lūd i dodaje ich energię do mocy Lorda Lūda. (w trzecim poziomie) - główny przeciwnik z tej planety ]] Lūd Pan i Gill lecą na Lūd. Po włączeniu przez statek grawitacji, dziewczynka najpierw wyżywa się na Gillu, potem prosi go o sterowanie statkiem. Gdy okazuje się, że robot tego nie umie, sama wciska guzik, który strąca ją do luku bagażowego. Tam dociera na Lūd. Gill zjada bagaże ze statku braci i namierza smoczą kulę. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Gilla Pan idzie do pałacu Lūda. Poprzez magazyn z naczyniami na energię dla Lūda, trafia do jego świątyni. Tam pokonuje strażników, którzy zagradzają jej drogę i kradnie smoczą kulę. Lord Lūd zmienia ją w lalkę. Trunks i Gokū wymuszają na braciach odpowiedź, gdzie jest Pan. Jeden z braci wygaduje się i chłopcy lecą na Lūd. Tam zmuszają braci do opuszczenia statku i docierają do świątyni Lūda, który zamienia braci i kilku swoich wiernych w lalki. Dolltaki podstępem bije Trunksa i wykorzystuje mechanicznego lwa do walki z Gokū, który burzy na niego trop niszcząc go. Energia braci zostaje dodana do energii Lūda. A Mutchy Motchy przybiera postać wojownika i atakuje Gokū. Gill znajduje zmienioną w lalkę Pan, ale odbiera ją Dolltaki. Mutchy Motchy atakuje Gokū i Trunksa, jego bicz ożywia martwe przedmioty, które atakują bohaterów, którzy walczą z nimi technikami kontaktowymi i atakami energetycznymi. Robot bije Gokū, który zmienia się w SSJ i w tej postaci z nim walczy. Trunks przysypany płytkami podłogowymi również zmienia się i w tej formie pokonuje Mutchy Motchego. Dolltaki, zmienia swoich wyznawców w lalki i dodaje ich moc do mocy Luda, wśród nich są chorzy liczący na uzdrowienie. Guru zabiera zmienioną w lalkę Pan do swojej komnaty i bawi się nią. Kiedy widzi na ekranie przebieg walki swoich robotów z Gokū i Trunksem aktywuje Lūda. Pan ogląda wszystko z jego kieszeni. Chłopcy walczą z robotem, a Dolltaki zabiera Pan do swojego pokoju, gdzie czesze ja i chce przebrać. Kontaktuje się z nim Doktor Myū, który przypomina Dolltakiemu ile mu zawdzięcza i upomina się o smocze kule. Myū ogląda walkę Gokū z Lūdem. Trunks i Gokū zmieniają się w SSJ i biją robota, ale nawet w swej zwykłej formie dają mu radę. Widząc to Myū żąda oddania mu Pan, kiedy Dolltaki nie godzi się na to, Myū zmienia też jego. Oboje służą jako źródło energii dla robota Lūda, który osiąga pełną moc. W tej formie Gokū i Trunks nie dają mu rady. W jego wnętrzu Pan budzi koszmar o całującym ją Dolltakim. Dziewczynka widzi, że guru leci w jej stronę, bije go i atakuje ki. Ich awantura budzi pozostałych wchłoniętych przez Lūda. Ludzie atakują go, ale mówi im, że bez niego nie wyjdą na zewnątrz. Pan z pomocą braci Parabara wyciska z niego informacje o możliwości pokonania Lūda. Bracia Para Bara przekazują ją Gokū. Trzeba atakować razem ze środka i z zewnątrz serce robota. Gokū i Pan nie mogą się zsynchronizować, pomimo tego, iż bracia kontaktują ich telepatycznie. Dopiero zmiana hasła, powoduje jednoczesny atak Gokū i Pan i zniszczenie Lūda. Po pokonaniu robota, wszystkie jego ofiary są uwolnione i wracają do dawnych postaci. Dolltaki ucieka w kosmos, a Gokū zdobywa smoczą kulę. Rūdeze Przyjaciele odlatują z Lud, na statku Pan gotuje posiłek, który nie smakuje Gillowi. Pan denerwuje się na niego. Przypadkowo słyszy, jak Trunks i Gokū rozmawiają o powrocie na Ziemię i zastąpieniu jej Gotenem. Dziewczynka płacze, Gill podaje jej chusteczkę. Przyjaciele lądują na pustynnej planecie. Skolopendra atakuje ich i uszkadza im statek. Pan chce pomóc w naprawie, ale nikt nie chce jej pomocy więc odchodzi. Kończy jej się woda. Gill leci jej szukać. Pan mdleje i jest narażona na atak skolopendry, przed, którą ratuje ją robot. Gill odnajduje oazę z wodą i smoczą kulę, którą oddaje Pan. Pan godzi się z Gillem, którego wcześniej nie lubiła i tuli go. Odnajdują ich Gokū i Trunks, którzy uzupełniają zbiorniki z wodą i Trunks dziękuje jej i Gillowi. Mężczyzna przeprasza Pan i decyduje, że dziewczynka poleci z nimi dalej. Tymczasem Dolltaki trafia na planetę Gilla, gdzie tłumaczy się Myū. Okazuje się, że na fotelu siedzi Generał Rild, który ma rozkaz zabić guru. Po wykonaniu zadania Myū zleca mu pojmanie Gokū, Trunksa i Pan. Pan i Gill grają w grę komputerową, robot zawsze wygrywa. Gokū tłumaczy jej, że jest zaprogramowany, a dziewczynka żąda rewanżu, a Gill ma dość. ]] M-2 Kiedy mijają M-2, Gill zaczyna tęsknić za domem. Pan i Gill nalegają by polecieli na planetę Gilla, za którą on tęskni. Tam Gokū gryzie metalowe jabłko, Pan chce je zabrać jako ozdobę, a Gil je zjada. W opuszczonym mieście Gokū wywołuje roboty,które rozpoznają Gilla. Robocik udaje, że nikogo nie zna i odlatuje na spotkanie z Rildem. Po powrocie do Pan i reszty prowadzi ich w zasadzkę Komanda M. Atakują oni Pan, ale Trunks i Gokū zasłaniają ją i zostają pojmani i uśpieni gazem usypiającym. Pan udaje się uniknąć ataku. Gill namawia roboty z Komanda M, by zostawili Pan w spokoju i razem z towarzyszami i pojmanymi Saiyanami leci do bazy zostawiając Pan w mieście. Postacie Bitwy * Son Gokū vs. Ūb * Son Gokū vs. Pilaf, Mài i Shāo (w maszynach) * Pan vs. Rabuś * Pan vs. Uczniowie Mister Satana * Son Gokū, Trunks i Pan vs. Żołnierze Imeggi * Son Gokū i Trunks vs. Gale i Sheela * Son Gokū (Bazowa forma, Super Saiyanin vs. Ledgic * Son Gokū, Trunks i Pan vs. Mūmy * Bon Para vs. Son Gokū, Trunks i Pan * Son Gokū vs. Leon * Son Gokū i Trunks vs. Mutchy Motchy * Lūd vs. Son Gokū i Trunks * Son Gokū i Pan vs. Lūd * Son Gokū i Trunks vs. Insekty z planety Rūdeze * Gill vs. Insekty z planety Rūdeze * Bizu vs. Son Gokū i Trunks Wydania Tomy DVD Funimation Są podzielone na pięć grup po parę odcinków, wszystkie noszą tytuł ,,Stracone odcinki'' * Stracone odcinki - Reakcja (odcinki 1-3) * Stracone odcinki - Odrzucenie (odcinki 4-6) * Stracone odcinki - Zguba (odcinki 7-9) * Stracone odcinki - Przekonanie (odcinki 10-12) * Stracone odcinki - Odżycie (13-16) Odcinki Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball GT